Shadows and Snowflakes
by wolftail1999
Summary: Shade is the only one keeping the remainder of pitch's shadows from becoming overwhelmingly stronger. The power of one stone, in shade's possession, is the thing they need to plunge the children of the world into restless sleep. Can Jack Frost and Shade defeat the leaderless shadows, or will they, along with the other guardians, cease to be?


Rain patters as it hits the leaves of trees on its way down. Darkness masks any creature willing to be out in this tumultuous weather. The pitch black night, quiet despite the pounding rain, is pierced by a single sheer howl. Crouched atop a house in this seemingly large, drenched, forest, is a girl. Her black hair, up in a ponytail, is kept dry by her thickly layered jacket hood.

She glared out into the forest before her, willing the owner of the howl to attempt anything. Nothing came, but she could feel the heat of someone, or something, watching her every move, tempting her. She didn't so much as twitch, and scarcely breathed. Though she knew she could handle herself, she didn't want to give the creature any ideas.

Then, something launched out at her, with great speed, from a tree top, growling hideously. She jumped backwards, avoiding the large creature's huge slashing claws. She watched it carefully as it hit the roof awkwardly, having missed her completely. It shook itself, clearing the dizziness, then looked at her with rotting yellow eyes. This creature who had challenged her was of the shadows; a shadow werewolf.

"Give us the stone, Shade" it snarled in a deep, horrid voice that seemed detached from it body. It flexed its claws, imagining them tearing through the girls flesh.

"Oh, you remember me," Shade taunts in a fake surprised tone. "Hm, how about no?" she then replies determinedly.

The shadow werewolf let loose a terrifying snarl and launches at her, the rain drenching the roof not affecting it in the least, despite shade's expectations. Shocked by the shadows burst of speed, shade is a moment late in reaction. The creatures claws are inches away from her throat in that moment, before she ducks sideways. She stumbles and loses her footing, gasping in fright.

The shadow werewolf slips off the roof, too busy trying to turn mid-stride to notice how close it was to the roofs edge. Shade heard it thud on the ground with a yelp, and grins. For a shadow, it was clumsy, but she didn't have time to consider this.

In the house, shade heard her brother fumbling about. He had been awoken by the noise over his head, and was looking for the light switch.

"Damn," shade mutters, scurrying to the side of the roof to see if the shadow creature was still there.

As expected, it had vanished. Shade sighs with relief, and climbs off the roof effortlessly. Quickly and quietly, she gets into the house and throws her jacket onto the coat rack. Her older brother, Jess, comes out of his room in disoriented annoyance.

"Did you hear that racket on the roof?" he grumbles, looking at her with a grouchy expression.

"Yeah, I did, but I think it was just a couple raccoon fighting," shade lies as she sits on the grey couch that furnished their living from the couch was a flat screen television that was set upon a small shelf. The shelf held her xbox360, and her games that went with it. It also housed her Wii system, and a DVD player. She was the gamer of the two, while her brother was the one who bothered with school. He had above average grades, so he was smart…to a degree. It baffled shade how Jess could be so gullible.

Being so gullible, Jess accepts shade's explanation without question, and heads back to bed. Then he realizes something.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asks suddenly, turning to give her a suspicious look. She shrugs, unhindered by his quick wits.

"I was thirsty, so I got up to get some water when I heard the scraping on the roof" shade lies again. She mentally winces. How she hated lying to her brother, but it's best he didn't find out what REALLY was going on on the roof. She wanted to keep him safe, after all.

Jess pauses, then sighs, "Alright. Get to bed soon, though, or you'll be exhausted before you even GET to school." Turning back around, he walks to his room and closes the door. The click of the lock being turned informed shade that her brother didn't want to be disturbed anymore.

* * *

I'm sorry that jack wasn't in this chapter, but he WILL be in the next one. This chapter was basically an introduction to whats going on. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU SAW AN ERROR, or you can comment if you have an idea, or just overall like it :P


End file.
